


Welcome to the Dean Lovecast

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Always ask for consent! Please!, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Damnit, Date Rape, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grey-Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Non-Binary Castiel, Oneshot, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Pure Smut, Radio, Smut, Talk of nonconsensual sex, make destiel canon, radio show, sex-repulsed Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: Dean and Charlie run a weekly radio show at their college where they talk sex, relationships, and the LGBTQ scene at the college. One day, Dean’s partner, Cas, calls in.





	Welcome to the Dean Lovecast

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Savage Lovecast for this fic. I love the sex-positive answers he gives, and I think, given the chance, Dean would definitely be that open and honest about his own sexuality. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: talk of date rape in the past. The character recognizes their mistake and apologizes but please be advised.

“Haha, sorry ma’am, but this lovebird is taken. Next caller Charlie… You’re on the air.”

“Um, hi,” The caller starts. Dean would recognize that rough, gravelly voice anywhere. He glances out of the radio booth to confirm what he knows he’ll see: Cas, in a sundress, lounging on the couch in the waiting room. On the phone. “Uh, I guess it’s a long question,” Cas starts off. They’ve run their hand through their hair, so Dean can tell they’re nervous.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got all night,” Dean cuts in as soothingly as possible. The multitude of female callers he gets weekly won’t like that, but Cas hasn’t called in for… what, a year? The last time was because he never got enough calls, but now the phone always had at least three young, giggly girls on hold for him to talk to.

“Okay. Um. Well, I’m AMAB, assigned male at birth, I mean, but nonbinary, and asexual. My boyfriend is very much bisexual.” Cas pauses, like they’re not quite sure how much to say. “He’s… he definitely loves sex. We’ve been together officially for about… 6 months. And we’ve known each other since childhood.”

All of this is vague enough that Dean hopes nobody will guess he is the boyfriend in question.

“That’s great. Is everything going well?”

“Yes, everything’s amazing,” Cas says quickly. Too quickly. Sighing, they correct, “well, maybe not perfectly.”

Charlie is giving him a look from her desk by the door, where she vets the calls for crazy chicks. He shrugs; he didn’t plan this, and Cas sure as hell didn’t tell him.

Before Dean can respond, Cas starts again. They've gotten up from the couch and have started to pace the room rather frantically, sun dress swishing as they walk. “I love him. I’ve told him as much. And he loves me. I’m not aromantic; I love going on dates, and cuddling, and watching Dr. Sexy with him on the couch. We sleep in the same bed at his apartment, or in mine, and he’s been a perfect gentleman.”

The pause hangs in the air as every listener gets the idea. “But?” Dean asks gently.

“But… I’m worried I’m not giving him what he wants. I don’t want to… slut shame him or anything. I understand that he's used to a different lifestyle than I am. We’re not so different, but when it comes to… sex… we’re as different as can be.” Dean watches as Cas winces at the word ‘sex’.

“So, you’re saying you’re asexual and… sex repulsed?” Dean waits for an affirmative “uh huh,” before continuing. “And your partner is very… sex positive, shall we say.”

Dean will be the first one to call himself a slut. Cas hates it when he uses self-deprecating humor, and he’s gotten better, but it doesn’t change the fact that, before Cas, he slept with a lot of girls. And guys.

Dean continues. “Why do you think your partner likes sex? What does he gain from it?”

This surprises Cas, who stops pacing and looks over at the window. Dean can see them through the gaps between posters stuck up on each side.

“I… I don’t know. I know he is monogamous with me. He hasn’t slept with anyone since we got together. I… I offered to be in an open relationship with him, since I can’t offer him that, but he refused.” Cas sits down heavily. “I’m worried I can’t give him what he wants.”

“And what does he want?”

“Sex. With me.”

“And you can’t give that to him?”

“I… I offered that too. But he refused to… to use me like that. He wants me to enjoy it.”

“I understand that he doesn’t want to take advantage of you. He doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Right now, Dean is a little uncomfortable talking about his sex life (or lack thereof) live on air with Cas, but he’s been trying to breach the subject for weeks to no avail. If this is how Cas can have the conversation, in theoretical terms, then he’ll work with that. “What about sex makes you uncomfortable? Sex is a combination of the physical and mental and emotional. It can make a personal feel… vulnerable to open up to a partner.”

“That’s it, partly. But it's mostly my dysphoria, and the... conditioning from my conservative family.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. Let’s unpack this. First, your family. Conservative parents?”

“Yes. Very. Well, at least my mother is. My father is bisexual. My mother and I are estranged, but I speak to my father on occasion. He helped me come to terms with my asexuality and with transitioning to non-binary. But my mother still… doesn’t approve of either. It was only when I got to college that I began to accept myself. My boyfriend makes me feel very comfortable as myself, but I still don’t feel comfortable being intimate with anyone.”

“Let’s tackle the dysphoria, then. For those of you at home who don’t know, persons who have a gender identity that differs from their assigned gender can experience dysphoria. As a cis male I cannot speak from experience, but I’ve hear it’s no fun.” Dean takes a deep breath. This will be a long night. “I don’t mean to make light of this. But I also don’t want to make you uncomfortable, caller.”

“Thank you. Um, when I think of him touching… touching my penis,” Cas visibly swallows, “I.. I can’t think of that. I don’t like to, let’s say, beat off. I don’t want him to touch me in a… sexual way.”

“That’s perfectly all right. And your boyfriend should respect that. But have you thought about touching him? Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“Um… not as much. I actually would love to… to give him pleasure, to provide that for him. I notice… when we sleep in the same bed, I notice his… erection. He’s always polite about it. Sometimes he has to excuse himself. I don’t mean to be an inconvenience.”

“Well, is he in this relationship simply for sex?” Dean knows the answer, but does Cas?

“Obviously not, or he would have dumped me a long time ago.” Cas laughs, and Dean can hear it through the cracked open door. Charlie is gone, and Dean’s not surprised. He doesn’t need to hear about Charlie’s love life, so Charlie probably doesn’t want to hear his.

“Well let’s get one thing straight. Listeners, all the guys, gals, and nonbinary pals who are listening tonight. Do NOT feel like you have to put out on the first date. Or the second. Or ever. Don’t let your partner pressure you into doing something you’re not comfortable with. Ask for consent, and it only counts if they are sober, guys! That’s how we get date-rape. Please, ask for consent, and if they say no, open a conversation, but don’t force them to do anything.” Dean let’s out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“I need to confess something. I… I did date-rape someone. In my freshman year,” Dean starts. “Looking back, almost four years later, I still feel so awful about my actions that night. I was drinking; I was homesick and needed a distraction. I remember there was a girl, and we left the bar, and we went back to her place. I asked for consent once at her door, and she said yes. She was much more drunk than me, but I thought she was sober. She definitely was not. And… once I took off her clothes, she tried to say no. She tried to stop me, but I continue. She was uncomfortable and vulnerable and I continued. When I left that night, I heard her crying in her room, and I sobered enough when I stepped outside to realize what I had done.”

“What did you do?” Dean had almost forgotten about Cas on the other end.

“I went home. I cried. I went to her room the next day and apologized. She slammed the door in my face, so I left a note. I never saw or heard from her again.” Dean takes a long drink of coffee, looking at the clock and realizing it’s getting close to the end of his time slot. “I want to go back to that night and stop myself. Consent is a process, not a key to a lock. Ask for consent always. Make sure your partner is comfortable at all times, and if there is any hesitation, or struggle, just _stop._ Step back and _talk_ _to each other_. Figure out, do you want to continue in a different way? Do you want to call it a night? And this applies to everyone, not just people with dicks."

Cas is looking up from the couch. Dean never told that story to anyone, even to them. They remember the night that Dean came to his dorm room, looking wrecked, but they never heard the story.

“So, assuming your boyfriend isn’t a rape-y piece of shit, he’ll understand the boundaries you set. But you need to set those boundaries. He’s not going to know what you do and don’t want _if you don’t tell him._ ”

“I… I know. I just, I get uncomfortable talking to him about… sex. I want to give him…”

“What? What are you giving him? And what does he need? If he wants to use you for sex, then he’s an asshole. Dump that piece of trash on the curb. But if he’s looking for a way to connect with you? To be intimate with you in a physical _and emotional_ way? I think you should be open to that, and ask him what he needs. Don’t feel like you’re denying him something you don’t even know he wants. But just because he wants something, doesn’t mean you owe it to him to give it to him.”

“… Thanks, Dean. I think I’ll have a talk with him.”

“No problem, buddy. Be safe out there. And to all you lovebirds out there, I bid you goodnight.”

Charlie, back from her break, sets the the ending track, _Shake It Off_ by Taylor Swift (sue him, he likes it) to play. She shoos him out of the studio, and soon enough his seat is replaced by Garth, who has a midnight show about… Dean’s not quite sure what it’s about. Werewolves? Maybe. Gardening tips for middle aged women? Just as likely.

After grabbing his bag, Dean walks out into the lobby to find Cas.

“Hey babe,” he says, reaching for a hug. Cas clutches him tightly, more tightly than usual. Dean wants so badly to kiss them, to show his wonderful Cas how much he loves them. But that seems inappropriate, considering the talk they just didn’t have.

Speaking of, “Wanna come back to my place? I got left over pizza.” _And I want to talk about sucking your dick. Please,_ Dean doesn’t say.

“Yes.”

They wave goodbye to Charlie, and rumble down the stairs of the creaky building. Cas grabs Dean’s hand, holding it tight until they reach the Impala. Once inside, Cas reaches across the front seat to grab Dean’s hand again. Dean gives them a bright smile, hoping his heart eyes aren’t too obvious.

Cas just stares right back.

The drive back to Dean’s (and soon to be their) apartment is quiet. They’re going to graduate in a few months, and they’ve both got jobs lined up in the area. Cas’ lease on their apartment with their brother Gabe runs out in a few weeks, and then they’ll move in with Dean. They already practically live in the small one-bedroom with Dean, but the thought of the two of them  _officially_ living together still gives Dean butterflies in his stomach.

Once Dean parks the Impala in the garage, Cas bolts out of the car and dashes in the garage door. _They_ _must be really hungry,_ Dean thinks.

Dean wanders slowly inside, hoping to smell the pizza in the toaster oven, but instead, finds Cas, naked, in the middle of the kitchen.

“Baby?”

“Dean, I know you said you don’t want to take advantage of me, but I want this. I want _you._ ” Cas approaches Dean, pressing a wet and sloppy kiss, their first in weeks, against Dean’s lips. Before Dean can protest, Cas has moved on to kissing Dean’s face and neck, rutting their naked body against Dean’s clothed one.

“Baby, stop.” Dean tries to grab Cas’ face, but they duck out of reach.

“But you want this, Dean. You said as much.”

“Cas, baby, I said _no_.”

This shocks Cas, who stands there, shivering and… embarrassed. Dean walks over to the kitchen table where Cas’ sundress is immaculately folded. He helps Cas back into it, leading them into the living room.

Dean is so shocked by the turn of events, and it would appear that Cas is too, that Dean just turns around and gets the pizza out of the fridge. He puts a few pieces in the oven to buy himself some time, and grabs two beers from the fridge. Both for him.

Thinking better of it, he takes the second one back to Cas. They hate alcohol, but it’ll give him something to hold. Other than Dean.

Sitting down gently on the coffee table, Dean faces Cas. “Baby, what’s wrong? You gotta talk to me. Not… jump me.”

Cas isn’t looking at Dean, so Dean reaches across the space to touch Cas’ face lightly. Cas stares at him, and Dean recognizes something in the look. _Fear._ “I love you, Dean. But I understand if you don’t want me anymore, I-“

“Don’t be stupid. What’s with this obsession with sex all of a sudden? It’s never been a big deal before, and it isn’t now. Cas, baby, you’re not broken, you’re just asexual. And that’s okay. I’ve never _not_ been okay with it. Hell, I’ve been a loud advocate for asexuals on my show long before you came out to me. But you need to talk to me. What’s new, what changed?”

This time, Cas takes a deep breath and looks Dean straight in the eye. “I want to have sexual intercourse with you.”

Dean laughs softy. “Okay. But do you want it, or do you think I want it?”

“I want it. And so do you.”

“Oh, do I?”

“I… of course you do.”

Dean does his best not to be offended. “Cas, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You like sex, you always have.”

“Exactly, _in the past_ I loved it. I used sex with strangers for the connection. I was blindly searching for that connection with someone, _anyone_ , because _I couldn’t have you._ ” Dean lets out a breath. He’s about to divulge yet another thing he’s never told Cas.

“Isn’t that just what sex is, Dean?” Cas looks confused, giving Dean their trademark squinty eye and head tilt.

“Exactly! That’s what I’ve been trying to say! I wanted to feel connected with someone because… Cas, I’ve been in love with you for… for years! I never said anything because I thought you wouldn’t, I thought you _couldn’t_ want me. But then Charlie informed me that asexuals can _and do_ date. I never had the expectation of sex with you, Cas. I knew right off the bat what I was getting into. And you know what? I don’t miss it. I don’t miss the one-night stands, or the _adios_ ’s, or the objectification of the whole ordeal. I wanted a connection. And now I have it.”

By this time that pizza was warmed up in the oven and the stove timer’s chirp announced it. Cas shoots up like a bullet and runs to the kitchen, dress billowing behind them. They return shortly with the pizza on two plates, and hands one to Dean.

“What I’m trying to say, Cas, is that I’m open to trying stuff with you. But I won’t push you or make you uncomfortable, or God forbid push you to do something you _don’t want to do._ And if you don’t want to talk about this ever again, I’ll drop it.” To demonstrate his feelings, Dean picks up his piece of pizza and drops it on the plate. Cas chuckles half-heartedly, nibbling at his piece of veggie-lover’s pizza.

They finish their pizza, moving their conversation to school and their impending graduation. Dean recalls a story about Charlie doing something stupid in front of Dorothy, who he claims Charlie has a big fat crush on. Cas agrees, but won’t go so far as to be an accomplice in Dean’s plan to set them up.

After cleaning up, they snuggle up on the couch to watch some Dr. Sexy. As usual, Dean fast forwards over obvious sex scenes, which even he admits are over the top, but today Cas doesn’t seem off-put by them.

After an episode, they are both still wide awake. Dean turns to Cas, who he holds in his arms, gazing lovingly at his best friend and partner.

“What?” Cas asks when they see Dean’s gaze.

“Oh, nothing, just that I love you. No matter what.”

Cas huffs, and tries to wriggle out of Dean’s grasp, but Dean holds them back. Finally, Cas leans back into Dean’s touch. When neither of them move to get up or grab their phone, Dean starts petting Cas’ head. It’s one of the few intimate acts that Cas seems to like, and Dean loves the reaction he gets from Cas. They look up through their lashes at Dean, a mysterious look on their face.

And Dean can’t help but kiss the look off of their face.

Before Cas can pull away, Dean is off the couch, fingers to his lips. “Oh my god, baby, I’m so sorry.”

Cas gives him the strange look again, which Dean decides to call _hungry_. But for what, he can’t figure out; they ate all the pizza in the fridge. Dean can only stand stock still as Cas stalks toward him and pushes him the rest of the way to the wall.

Trapped between Cas’ look and the wall, Dean can’t help but be turned on. Which is, of course, the problem.

“Dean, I am not a piece of fragile glass, you won't break me. I have my own agency, and I’m using it to ask you to kiss me.”

“Are you sure?” Dean whispers.

“Kiss me, Dean,” Cas practically growls, and Dean doesn’t have to be told twice.

Their lips crash together, and Dean might be holding back, but Cas sure isn’t. He feels the urgency in Cas’ biting teeth, which nip at his bottom lip, eliciting a high-pitched whine from deep within him. He’s hard in an instant, but he can’t feel Cas’ matching erection. Even so, Cas’ enthusiasm distracts him, and suddenly he finds himself in his bedroom.

Cas clears the bed of loose clothes while Dean clears his head. He’s pretty sure he’s never seen anything hotter than Cas stalking up to him and pressing him against the wall.

“Wait, wait, wait, just… hold on a second,” Dean grabs Cas’ hands when Cas walks back over to him. “Let’s take a moment. Evaluate what’s happening, and what we want.”

“I want to fuck you. With this.” And with a flourish, Cas produces a pink dildo, not too thick, but certainly big enough to make an impact.

Dean finds it hard to swallow. “What.”

With a roll of their eyes, Cas grabs a small box from the bedside table, opening it to produce lube and a condom. They toss them onto the bed nonchalantly.

“I see you’re prepared,” Dean manages.

“Dean, you need to stop worrying about me. I might not want anything to do with sex, but that doesn’t mean you don’t. And… I like the idea of pleasuring you. I want you to be happy and fulfilled, emotionally and mentally, and … sexually. And I’d like to be the one to give it to you,” Cas looks at Dean thoughtfully. “And I want to see your pretty face when you come.”

“If you don’t stop talking dirty, you’ll see that sooner than you think,” Dean says without thinking. “So, we’re really doing this?”

Cas just chuckles, pushing Dean back onto the bed, where he bounces a bit on the edge. “I’m doing this. For you. You can just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Dean says as he watches Cas roll a condom onto the toy and slicking his fingers with lube.

“Why aren’t you naked?” Cas asks, like it was a normal thing to hear coming out of their mouth. But Dean manages to suspend his disbelief long enough to shuck his pants and briefs, slipping off his flannel and shirt.

Naked to Cas’ standards, Dean receives a smile and a hand in the chest pushing him slowly back. He reclines against the bed, and Cas, still fully clothed, slips up the bed, trailing their wet finger up to Dean’s hole. The cold is the first thing Dean notices. The stretch, which he’s not used to, is second. He usually topped with guys, and he’s never bottomed before. He thinks he’ll like it, especially with Cas.

Cas surprises him by leaning up and kissing him at the same moment they slip the slicked-up dildo into his hole. He almost forgets his erection leaking against his stomach and the toy slowly slipping inside him. All he can feel is Cas’ lips against his. Dean, feeling the need to hold onto something, reaches up and holds the side of Cas’ face.

“God, you’re so hot like this,” Cas mumbles. “So good, taking all this. Gonna make you feel so good. Make you feel so loved.” Cas mumbles more nonsense against Dean’s lips, but it’s all lost to him as Cas pumps the toy deeper and deeper inside Dean.

As Dean’s orgasm starts to build, Cas sits back, leaving Dean gasping for Cas like they're air. Instead, Cas reaches down and licks Dean’s aching dick. The combination of the toy and Cas’ mouth pushes him over the edge, and comes with a cry over his belly.

Cas sits back and inspects his handiwork. Dean can’t do anything but lie back and watch with awe and love as Cas gingerly removes the toy, tying up the condom and tossing it into the trashcan.

The toy gets thrown into the box, and Cas disappears for a moment. They return with a wet washcloth that they use to wipe down Dean.

“Ugh, sex is so… sticky,” Cas whines. Dean laughs, loud and unabashed. He pulls Cas down for a peck on the mouth, which turns into a more heated make out session. Which turns into a lazy exchange of kisses every so often as they lie on the bed.

“So… we’re okay?” Dean asks, haltingly. It’s silly, when he thinks about it. He spends hours a week giving advice to college kids and young adults about their relationships, which usually boils down to " _use your words!"_ or " _just talk to them!"_ and yet he can’t even follow his own advice.

“We are. And I think I like kissing,” Cas concludes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this fic, so give me some kudos or a comment, I don't bite! I am demi and non-binary, but tell me if I made any glaring errors about gender identities or sexual orientations, or anything else!


End file.
